PT7-001: Behold The Phantom Thief Of Justice!
is the 1st chapter of Phantom Thief Pokémon 7. Synopsis Hiori is a young boy, who works at a local bakery. He has an Lucario, but does not want to participate in battles. However, after putting some new clothes, the story of his alter ego, Phantom Thief Pokémon 7, begins. Chapter Plot Inside a mansion, the woman gloats at her diamond ring, pleased she can deceive a man. Suddenly, a crash is heard, as a man, calling himself as Mysterious Pokémon Thief 7, and his Lucario are here to take the ring. Later, the news about the theft spread through the city, for this thief is stealing from bad people. Nazuna, the owner of Sun Sun bakery, thinks that kid thief should mind his business, for he may not be a decent guy in public. Her assistant, Hiori, thinks it may be true. Suddenly, a bunch of people challenge them to a battle, though Hiori refuses. Hiori is forced to send his Lucario. The challenger sends a Cranidos, who headbutts Lucario. Hiori is not pleased and cancels the battle. Nazuna scolds Hiori, who does not like to battle. Nazuna tells him he should look up to the Phantom Thief 7, who is courageous, even if he is nothing but trouble, else Lucario will stay weak. Hiori comes home and his Mime Jr. gives him a paper. Hiori reads it and transforms into his alter ego, Phantom Thief 7. Hiori sends Lucario and apologises for being forced to lose, as people cannot suspect he is the Phantom Thief. Hiori leaves with a Drifblim, while Nazuna sees him. She wonders what was he doing in Hiori's house and decides to investigate. Drifblim drops Hiori at another mansion. Hiori sees he has not much time, but notices his watch is missing, so decides to steal every clock. He sees there are too many clocks for him to carry. A man appears, who knew the Thief would come. He burns down the letter, holding Nazuna hostage. The man tries to force Hiori to surrender, else Nazuna might get hurt. Hiori knows his contact asked him to rob this man, for this man stole the contact's clock. The man simply replies it is a rare clock and being a collector of clocks, he had to steal it, since its former owner refused to give it. The man sends a Machoke, who punches Hiori and Lucario. Nazuna admires the thief and tells him to run away, as she will be fine. Nazuna bites the man's arm, who, in pain, releases her. Hiori's Lucario counterattacks, hitting Machoke back. Using Aura Sphere, Machoke and the man are defeated. Hiori is pleased, but realizes he does not know what watch he should obtain. Nazuna tells she read the letter and it is a pocket watch, engraved with two Milotic. Hiori takes the watch, pleased by the success, but Nazuna, who admits the thief is not a bad person she thought he was, has a feeling she knows the thief from somewhere. Gallery Category:Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 chapters